


your silent whisper

by tsukikaede



Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Victorian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukikaede/pseuds/tsukikaede
Summary: （嗯，这篇大概是这样的一个脑洞同人，也算是年龄操作梗，少年亨利·欧文给老先生布拉姆·斯托克讲了个故事，玩梗了《惊情四百年》以及斯托克的别的一些作品，毕竟斯托克算是《惊情四百年》的原作者嘛，如果是他的话，会怎么看待这个故事。）





	your silent whisper

（嗯，这篇大概是这样的一个脑洞同人，也算是年龄操作梗，少年亨利·欧文给老先生布拉姆·斯托克讲了个故事，玩梗了《惊情四百年》以及斯托克的别的一些作品，毕竟斯托克算是《惊情四百年》的原作者嘛，如果是他的话，会怎么看待这个故事。）

正文：

我亲爱的男孩，布拉姆，你会介意吗？这是一个人最大的快乐

当他忏悔的时候，可以低声对神父说

在这样的想法中，他的结束也是他奔流的生命力的开始

“我整夜都陪在亨利·欧文爵士身边，上帝保佑他!”

——《Night with Sir Henry Irving: withIntimations That Bram Stoker was Also in The Neighborhood》

上篇 ：

那天晚上，布拉姆·斯托克再一次颤颤巍巍拿起纸笔，一双手还是抖得厉害，写出清晰的字迹对他来说如此艰难，在多次尝试未果之后，他吃力地按住椅子扶手站起来，蹒跚到占据了整面墙的书柜旁。

将纸沓放回两册书之间的空隙，小心不要弄散，到了这个年纪真是连弯腰都费劲，走路时关节嘎巴嘎巴响，四十五年前带领橄榄球队打比赛的记忆遥远得活像传说故事，他自言自语“稿子放好啦”，《七星宝石》的书脊粘了一片指甲盖大的纸屑，想拈起却捏了个空——那只是一块粉笔迹。

背后先是窸窸窣窣，又传来一个年轻的声音，快活得像只画眉，“文学协会的人真是一毛不拔。”

布拉姆想都没想就苦笑，“而且我的书也卖得不好。”忽然他意识到屋里有别人，果然上了年纪的人反应会迟钝到这种地步。谁人会连招呼也不打，大大咧咧闯进一个落魄作家的书房。于是布拉姆回头，看到昏黄的灯光下有个少年趴在深褐色椅背上，黑色的头发有些乱糟糟，身穿不合身的西装三件套，一副风尘仆仆的模样。

少年敏捷地跳下椅子，用并不是很平稳的步伐走到布拉姆面前。

布拉姆浑浊的眼睛当然认得出来眼前的人是谁，尽管此前他未曾真正见过那人少年时期的模样——他直到二十岁才遇到比他年长九岁的亨利·欧文。不过，布拉姆可不止一次见过亨利·欧文早年的照片，还听过对方毫无保留地讲述早年经历。十六岁的亨利·欧文【1】，早已逃离学校，生活清苦却野心勃勃，怀揣伟大的目标。

“你是来带我走的？”这句话当然挂着泪水，从1905年10月13日清早布拉姆就开始盼望这一刻来临，七年前的那天清早死亡将他与亨利·欧文分离，从那以后独自面对的一个个夜晚凝聚成黑暗又苦涩的果实，堵在他心口。耳边掠过轰鸣，他的心脏一下子收缩得厉害，仿佛一台最大功率运转的老式蒸汽机，谁知道下一分钟它的零件会不会散落一地。如今他老态龙钟，穷困潦倒又身染沉疴，要么即将拥抱死亡，要么就是疯了——在孤独与病痛的打击下被疯癫吞没，这疯癫是他奄奄一息的生命之火迸出的最后一丁点火星。

“我们走，一块去看戏，”少年修长的手指给布拉姆拭去滚落的泪滴，“电影也可以，弄两张票。”

“我这把老骨头出不了门，”布拉姆的脸颊皱巴巴的，他难过地说，“我没有照顾好自己，这病不会好了。”

他当然记得，亨利·欧文留给他的最后一句话就是，“照顾好你自己。”

“那你为什么不照顾好自己。”亨利·欧文嘟囔，稚气未脱的脸上浮现出忧愁的神色，他拥抱布拉姆伛偻的身躯，布拉姆几乎感觉不到他的重量，少年轻盈得像是温和的晚风。

“你又为什么不早点回来？”布拉姆反问，话一出口他就后悔了。

眼前这身量仍显单薄的少年，自死亡之国的城堡启程，越过荒野与沙漠，谁也不知道这孩子跋涉了多久。想到他勇敢的爱人经历了怎样的艰难险阻，布拉姆的心窝泛出酸楚。

少年犯难了，“我其实想早点来的，可是，他们怎么也不让。”他调皮地打了个响指，“后来好不容易放我出来，长出蝙蝠翅膀的猫儿给我引路，找到了你现在住的地方。”

“夜巡的白鹳【2】也在帮助我，白鹳熟知每个人的住址，有人出生，也有人死去。”“死去”这个字眼被少年轻轻吐出，如同透过彩色玻璃照进西敏寺【3】的一束阳光。沿着猫儿指引的方向一刻不停前进，他明白在这趟越过七重大海的旅途的尽头，他的布拉姆一定在等待他，然后他们可以一块儿离开——这让他想起多年以前，他们年轻而对未来充满热忱，布拉姆留在都柏林等他，好叫他们可以一块儿去伦敦。然而，这次是要抛下伦敦前往死亡之国，因为路途上有他的陪伴，布拉姆不必踽踽独行。

布拉姆将脸靠在少年肩头，任由对方轻抚他稀疏的白发。良久，他突然欠欠身子，痴痴地端详亨利·欧文的面容，他眼睛昏花，竭力将爱人的模样收入眼底，亨利·欧文则在布拉姆眼里看到了汹涌的思念。

“我没有蓄意破坏你的财务，你知道的。可是他们那样说。”老人掩面，夜风的叹息从没关好的窗户里挤进来。

“没这回事，布拉姆不要理会他们，他们不懂。”亨利·欧文吻向布拉姆干枯的嘴唇，用跟从前一样的方式安抚他的爱人，“而且，那些人可真坏，应该教训教训才是。”

“这几年我就一个人熬夜……只有我，所以我疯了吗？”

布拉姆触碰少年的脸颊，指尖向上游移，为他理顺两鬓的头发。

亨利·欧文忽然轻轻握住布拉姆的手腕，将他长满老年斑的手背凑近自己的嘴唇，不住地吻着。

“现在我在这里，我真的在这里，哪儿都不去。”

他们互相依偎着坐下。

少年若有所思，“既然不能出门，我给你讲故事解闷。是个关于等待的故事。”

“是戏剧里的故事？”

“是个童话故事，你也写童话。很久很久以前……”

“童话总以很久很久以前开头，”布拉姆终于笑出声，还带出两下咳嗽。

“有一个王国，王国有一个王子，黑色的头发与瞳仁。童话嘛，王子和公主，就很常见那种。”

“该不会是你在舞台剧里扮演过的角色吧。”

“这个绝对没演过，绝对没有。”少年着急，扶住对方嶙峋的肩膀。

布拉姆忆起自己当年有怎样宽阔的肩背，举重比赛给他发过奖牌，就连工作了十几年以后，他也能轻松举起满满当当的大行李箱。

少顷，少年低头，“我曾经不喜欢这个故事，后来才喜欢的。”

“有王子就有王妃，王妃有长长的红头发，红得像荒原上的火，一双温柔的蓝眼睛，蓝得像圣乔治海峡的波浪。他们居住在城堡里。就像，就像玫瑰王子与风信子公主【4】，你写的故事那样，很幸福的。”

布拉姆又一次被逗乐，“该不会是玫瑰王子跟风信子公主长大以后的样子吧……那她应该穿蓝裙子【5】。”

“绿裙子更好看，浓浓的绿色。不过，我记得好像是白色呀，流动的白色。算了，管她什么颜色的衣服，按他的话说，她是地上列国之中，最耀眼的女子。”

“那还不是风信子公主。”

“才不是呢，她出生在一个静谧的地方，有一个大家庭，七个兄弟姐妹，她的父亲是位体面的绅士，母亲致力于帮助穷人。王子在那个地方发现了她，并且把她带到他的国度。”

“王子的国度是很好的地方，起伏的群山环绕，悲剧一般幽深浓密的大森林，丰饶的葡萄园，遍布花朵的草地。人们幸福地生活在这个国度，你知道的，王子与王妃温厚地对待他们。

“听起来你一下子就讲到了故事结局。”

“猜错了，是刚刚开始。”

有一天，在一声巨响之后，街上的百姓窃窃私语，一名满身尘土的骑士带来了紧急战报，战火燃烧到了这个国度。敌人迅速推进，派往前线的士兵节节溃败，军队四散，勇士埋进泥浆，寡妇的泪水流干。夕阳下的田野一片狼藉，残存的居民躲在山坳，不敢发出哭号。

当这片土地陷入危险，人民所信任的王子必须拿起他的刀，出征御敌。

王妃收下王子递给她的一束蓝色风信子，等他回来。

王子在寒冷的灰蒙蒙的黎明中离开城市。王妃站在塔楼眺望，直到王子走到很远，直到再也看不见他盔甲的轮廓。她的心在流血，因为王子处于危险之中。血色的夕阳是个不祥征兆，乌鸦在远方地平线上盘旋。离地面很远的地方似乎在震动，那是敌人的脚步声。【6】

“敌人有很多。”布拉姆小声说，搂住亨利·欧文的肩膀。

“像黑蚂蚁一样，黑压压的。”

前线巨大的喧嚣声甚至传到了城里，人们的恐惧变得如此强烈，城中的男男女女脸色像雪一样白，城门守军的火把彻夜不熄。

射入城中的一支羽箭捎来一张纸条，上面写有一条简短的凶讯“王子已战死沙场”。王妃悲伤得连大声哭泣的力气都使不出来——她永远不会再感觉到他心脏的跳动。

她做了一个决定，她要去找他，在死亡中陪伴他，这些念头的浮现让她不那么悲伤了，因为她即将与她的王子重逢。她最后一次祈祷，露出一个虚弱的微笑，倒下像睡着一样死去。

远处的枪炮声渐渐低了下去。

整个城市都彻夜难眠，街上的人们坐在篝火旁，漫漫黑暗过去，天空变得苍白，黎明伴随胜利的消息一同到来。

回到城堡的王子满身血污，走路一瘸一拐，连盔甲都绽开裂缝。他的表情忧喜参半，喜悦是由于打了胜仗，他活着回来了，忧愁是因为担心她，一路上，他的心总是被奇怪的悲哀压抑。

“她在哪儿。”

别人要尽可能温柔地告诉他这个不幸的消息，他们说，她曾在布满阴影的深谷行走。

但他似乎不明白。

他们又说，她聆听了宇宙永恒的音乐。

但他还是不愿明白，侍女转身，一位魔法师从人堆里走出来，直勾勾盯着他的眼睛，“敌人的虚假讯息欺骗了她，她已住在死亡之王的城堡里。”【7】

他明白，她的蓝眼睛再也不会睁开，他的王国失去了最美的蓝宝石。她不该就这样死去，他们本应历经漫长而跌宕的岁月，化作两座紧挨的大理石坟墓，夜莺飞来在石刻的圣像上唱挽歌。

他的脸色苍白如死，仿佛下一步就要踏进坟墓，“我要如何才能与她重逢呢？”

魔法师执起一朵枯萎的风信子，放进王子手里，“你愿意放弃一切吗？你的心脏得足够坚强，熬得住死亡。”

王子站起来，他的指尖紧紧捏住细小的花梗，疲惫的眼睛里闪着光芒。

“你们终将重逢，请耐心等待。”

于是王子停留在城堡中央，轮到他等待所爱之人了。

他等了很多年，直到玫瑰的叶子在长夜里凋零，城堡里的繁花枯萎腐烂，青苔与藤蔓覆盖了大理石露台，。他的王国被遗落在荒凉的群山之中，从遥远的沼泽地升起的薄雾蔓延到庭院，高大的松树从四面八方冒了出来，猛兽在废墟中跳跃咆哮。他的上颚长出两颗惨白的獠牙，手掌的皮肤下钻出坚硬的毛发，他成为了一个所谓已死的不死者【8】，无尽的时间是诅咒而非恩赐。始终他都未曾摘下那枚金质的婚戒，哪怕经历了几个世纪的忧伤，它的光芒也没有黯淡。

流逝不歇的时间是最酷烈的狂风，足以铺天盖地吹散一切。在无数个阴郁、寒冷而悲伤的日日夜夜里，旷古的孤独侵袭他，他的双脚执着而不甘地踏过时间所设的障碍，留下血迹斑斑的脚印。长夜永无尽头，云朵不再流动，树叶的沙沙声消失，树枝静默。

一个可怕的念头在他的心里闪现，难道他心爱的人，在神秘的死亡之国，也得经历这样孤苦的等待。难道她也正在遭受与自己类似的寂寞吗？

想到心爱的人可能经历的绝望与恐惧，他的灵魂就跟着哭泣。【9】

他昼伏夜出，漫长岁月让他的眼睛适应了黑夜，畏惧刺眼的阳光。梦境常常使他留恋，在梦中，王妃鲜活的面容会留在他眼前，聆听他诉说思念。河水流逝不歇，醋栗树冒出嫩叶，粉色的酢浆草，被翻起的土地犹如大坨的巧克力酱，而她跪坐在温暖的河水边，梳理她的红发。还有喧嚣的舞会，她提起裙摆转圈儿。

更有他们重逢时的场景，灰头土脸的王子遇到了恶人，从天而将的红发女孩子拯救他。

说到这里，少年迅速联想，“就像布拉姆当初从天而降把我从破产里拯救出来似的。”他的手臂抬起，比比划划，袖口沾了不少尘土。

“啊呀，别哭别哭，”少年急忙给布拉姆擦泪，“要是把我的衣服打湿，我就没法飞起来了。”

“这是个好故事。我的头发都白了，我还以为自己流不出来这么多泪。”

抹去布拉姆的泪珠，少年故意卖了个关子，“我明天讲完它。”

“亨利·欧文特制的枕边故事……”布拉姆故作轻松地说，“那么，王子等到王妃了吗？”

“放心，他们终将永远在一起。”他的吻轻如鸿毛，落到布拉姆的左侧脸颊上，“不要当夜猫，你现在应该做的事是好好睡一觉，我整晚都会在你身边，天亮时我离开。上帝保佑你！”

布拉姆躺下，亨利·欧文替他拉好被子。枕头有点儿硌脖颈，往上挪一挪。少年熄了灯，布拉姆闭上眼睛，几十秒钟后偷偷睁开一条缝，亨利·欧文好端端地趴在椅背上，就跟他刚来时一样的姿态，月光下这位幽灵的身体近乎半透明。布拉姆感觉到前所未有的满足，连身体上的病痛也显得无关紧要，他不必像以前一样瞪着不知疲倦的眼睛等待黎明。

他再一次闭上眼睛，舒展眉头，很快就进入梦乡。

下篇：

布拉姆在熹微的晨光中醒来，第一眼看到床边空荡荡的椅子，亨利·欧文既然说天亮时离开，那么他一定离开不久。他缓缓坐起来，回味昨晚的故事，一个情节也不能漏。屋檐上传来鸟啼声，他拨开老旧的窗帘，细小的灰尘颗粒悬浮在空气中，阳光柔和。现在是四月中旬，春雨带来泥土的清香，花园里野兔直立嗅一株矢车菊，小山坡布满了毛绒绒的青草，猫儿在上面愉快地打滚，孩童骑着山羊，往树荫底下窜。阳光越来越澄澈，而他的生命却要消逝。他终将与他的爱人重逢，他们终将永远在一起，他对此期盼已久。

尽管他的手还是抖得拿不稳笔杆。

长年累月的抑郁神情从他脸上消失，被浅浅的微笑代替，他不记得自己上次笑得咧开嘴是什么时候，哪怕照相时也硬挤不出来笑容。他咽下几口燕麦粥，掸一掸窗台上的灰，检查他的藏书与手稿是否认真分类。唯一的遗憾是《白色蠕虫》没时间精益求精地修改，确切地说他无法在一天内修改一部长篇小说。

他要么是疯了，要么是亨利·欧文真的提出带他走，这两种情况无论哪一种都无法让他继续未完的小说。为了缓解经济上的困窘他得不停工作，数年当中不知名的疾病严重地损害了他的健康——极度的哀伤、极度的筋疲力尽像浓浓的雾缠绕他，任何寻找突破口的尝试都是徒劳的。他写着一篇篇小说（大多数销量不佳），无论这一本还是那一本，都包含着他对亨利·欧文深重的思念，他终会在世界发生变化之前逝去，而他所爱之人会在他写的故事里永生。

哪怕距今已有四十五年，布拉姆还记得清清楚楚，如同浸润月光的美梦一般，跟朋友去看戏的二十岁大学生布拉姆，见到迷人的舞台剧演员亨利·欧文。亨利·欧文穿着条纹衣服，戴小圆片眼镜，一顶软塌塌的帽子，那天是1867年8月28日，星期三的晚上，他将铭记这个日期进入坟墓。当他对上亨利·欧文那快活又恣意的眼神，经历了多病的童年与勤学好思的少年时期，成长为一位羞怯的青年的布拉姆此时已经隐隐意识到，刹那间他的心底有某种感情跟从前不再一样。

那么三十几年前呢，与布拉姆重逢的亨利·欧文说要朗诵一首诗作为特别的礼物，朗诵结束之后，亨利·欧文一把扯掉领带，仰头晕倒。而作为倾听者的布拉姆，他的全部渴求、热情与孤独在心中震荡，一阵猛烈的歇斯底里冲击了他，让他难以克制，理智被情绪的巨浪拍击。

当他们开始聊天，这聊天就没有停下来过。在都柏林的日子尤其快乐，总是他们两个在一起，无论是去吃烤龙虾还是混进凤凰公园的庆祝队伍。形影不离让他俩心有灵犀，有时候仅凭一个眼神或者小动作，就能知道对方心中所想。当亨利·欧文表示要带布拉姆离开的时候，他毫不犹豫地答应，哪怕他没有当过经理人，也没有在伦敦好好待过。

回忆那个如此深情的，他们彼此深厚了解的时代。共同经历的数十年岁月将布拉姆对亨利·欧文的爱赋予更多表达，对布拉姆而言，亨利·欧文是什么，是他的知己，是情人，是至交，是他永恒的美神，一位黑发的缪斯，站在满天繁星之下。

亨利·欧文在夜色渐深时经窗户进来，上前一步从背后抱住布拉姆，他的下巴碰到斯托克的肩胛。布拉姆老泪纵横，他的那颗衰弱的心脏在胸膛中跳动。这让他莫名想起有一次，在兰心剧院的办公室里，他们熬到凌晨谈论《浮士德》的布景问题，布拉姆担心预期效果可能不好，而亨利·欧文以他惯用的甜蜜语气解释，他早构思好布景与服装在真正出演时的效果。两人愉快地交谈，吃冷掉的牛肉三明治。

“今天晚上我们就要走啦，等我讲完故事。”

“他找到她了吗？”布拉姆掩上窗。

“那头红发不会让他认错人。你以前也有一头漂亮的红发，真让人怀念。”

少年靠着布拉姆的脊背，他语调平缓，描述故事里的重逢，“当时间进入文明社会，火车翻山越岭，汽笛声悠扬，电报机咔哒咔哒。王子找到了王妃，有张小小的照片，嵌在吊坠匣子里面，几个世纪不会忘记的鲜活面容，就算死亡也不会让他们分离。他隔着山和海，看到他朝思暮想之人穿时兴的绿裙子，孤零零立在热闹的舞会，他得去陪她跳一支华尔兹舞曲。”

“当然，王妃暂时不记得王子——现在她是位教师【10】，为了讲故事方便，所以还是称呼她为王妃。”

“既然事先计划好如何街头偶遇，王子换上灰绿色大衣，头发往两边梳，戴礼帽，鼻梁架一副眼镜，拄着手杖……”

布拉姆若有所思，“听起来像是在说某个人。”

亨利·欧文意味深长地笑出来，“他说，像你这样标致的美人，为何在伦敦街头踽踽独行？”他一只手插进衣兜，另一只手摘下不存在的礼帽，然后他迅速跳到刚才位置的对面，捏尖嗓子，夸张地说，“王妃白了他一眼，说，你认识我吗？”  
“重逢开始于一次失败的搭讪。”

“遇到自己心爱的人，哪怕脑子里预备好一大堆华丽辞藻，也说不出来啦。”亨利·欧文扬起下巴。

“的确是这样，你当初不也跟我说，我们不如去给可怜的维克福老先生送点葡萄吃。”布拉姆试图模仿亨利·欧文说话的语气。

“你跟我聊你自己写的冷笑话，是个文字游戏，我就也编了个冷笑话讲给你，我们谁都没笑出来。”跟当年不一样的是，忽然，他们几乎同时开始大笑，亨利·欧文笑得两只脚在地板上踢踏，布拉姆眼角的皱纹眯得更深，紧接着是一阵剧烈的咳嗽，他险些提不上来气。

“王子说的每句话起头都有一两秒的停顿，他聚集千言万语想说，又怕吓到她。他的心为命运触动，没有任何字眼能形容他的喜悦。他甚至开始害怕这仅仅是坍圮的城堡里棺中枯骨的美梦，他不是活的也未曾死。他笨拙又小心翼翼地与她套近乎，就跟几百年前他们看戏剧一样，他请她看电影。”亨利·欧文精神抖擞，一口气说完一段。

布拉姆拍拍膝盖上的保暖软垫，微微垂下眼帘。

“王妃对于跟陌生人看电影还是心存芥蒂，她表示自己不能待久，就要回家。王子失魂落魄地去追她。”

少年抱起膝盖，坐在写字台上，“要是我当年有余力说不定也会搞搞电影艺术，话说回来，王子那沮丧模样，活像有一次丁尼生跟我打板球时，球掉进泥坑里不得不爬过去拿。【11】。”

布拉姆瞄了书架一眼，“他的职责不是回嘴理论【12】。”

“好吧，好吧，故事讲到哪里啦？”亨利·欧文拈动从自己鬓角落下的一缕碎发，“对，他们一块看电影。”

当王妃惊呼“你是谁？我认识你。”的时候，王子只能回答，“我越过时间的瀚海来找你。”

夜幕降临，王子送她回去，行吻手礼告别，小心翼翼握住她的一只手，吻上就不想松开。真是难为他，他只当自己是王妃在街头偶遇的优雅绅士，现在还没敢说出真相。

翌日在她空闲的时候，他们喝酒，闲聊半个小时。王子开始试探谈论他的国度，王妃回答梦见过，对于往事她断断续续想起来不少。王子随她落泪，抱住她吻她的额头，他们跳舞，跳华尔兹。

“你也是很好的华尔兹舞者。”少年有点脸红，伸出一只手。

“可是我现在跳不动。”布拉姆回应以叹息。

“等我们走掉以后，去到那边就能跳，你相信我。”少年眼睛一亮，他清清嗓子，“他们两个的事，被一个魔法师得知，魔法师觉得王妃是被恶魔迷惑。”

布拉姆质疑，“还是原来那个魔法师？他因为有魔力所以活那么久？”

“这是另一个，原来那个估计是周游四方不知所踪之类的，总之他的下落不是重点，故事中根本没有提。重点是这个魔法师，是个顶厉害的人。他生性正义，笃信光明无所畏惧。而王子既然已经处于光明的背面，那么，他觉得王子罪孽深重。”

明白再也瞒不住，王子背后硕大的蝙蝠翅膀耷拉下来，他悲哀又深情地直视王妃的眼睛，告诉她，他的真面目非常可憎，他是个一个已死的不死者。王妃吃惊地松开了他的手，下一秒却用力握住，她说，“我要变得和你一样。”

“王子再三询问，王妃皆坚定回应，她决心抛弃光明，永世行走于黑暗深谷。这时，魔法师闯入，被王妃拦住，王子得以逃脱。”

亨利·欧文推开窗，初春带着冷意的夜风一下子吹进。  
“不幸的是，王妃被魔法师催眠，他要利用她去追捕王子。”

“魔法师不仅有魔法，还有一个小型军火库，虽然普通枪弹对王子不起作用，他的躯壳里已经没有了生命，不能用常规方法消灭。”亨利·欧文摊摊手，投给布拉姆一个狡黠的眼神，他的话语暂停，屋内无声无息，布拉姆听到窗外树枝沙沙的响声。

“他们心意相通，她能听见他在耳边说话，哪怕别人看不到。在催眠的作用下，她的内心完全被一个目标占据——她要去找到她的王子，重新举行婚礼，在遥远的属于他们的国度生活。”

“魔法师跟随她的脚步，他追逐她，她像只小鸟离开城市，他追逐她，她像只小鸟越过群山。”亨利·欧文肩膀起伏，以戏剧化的嗓音吟诵这几句。

“魔法师以为她只是被迷惑，如果消灭了王子，那美丽又纯洁的姑娘就会变回原来好端端的样子。”少年越说越惆怅，“自始至终魔法师都没有问过她是不是自愿变得跟王子一样。”

布拉姆眉头紧锁，神情流露出痛苦。

“太阳快要落山的时候，在距离城堡仅有几步之遥的路上，魔法师撵到王子，眼看着魔法师正要给王子致命一击——”

“你猜后来怎么了？”少年张开十指，捧起布拉姆一只枯瘦的手，抚摸手背上凸起的静脉。

“你昨天说好的，”布拉姆急切地说，“这不是悲剧。”

“不会是悲剧。”

布拉姆悄悄松了一口气，他注意到，亨利·欧文说到这句话时，手指稍微带了点力度。

王妃在最后一刻挣脱了催眠，当魔法师拿起十字架指着王子的时候，她还是愿意挡在王子身前。

魔法师愣住，他的所有气势在这一瞬间消失，癫狂的追逐失去了意义，他眼中的怒火熄灭。从他口中吐出的话语那么坚决，一如他曾经坚决发誓消灭恶魔一样。

“你们走！”

最后几句，亨利·欧文的语气更加虔诚，一滴水珠自他眼角悄无声息坠落，“他们互相搀扶，去了遥远的地方，再也不分开。”简单的话语胜过任何华丽的赞美诗。

布拉姆痴迷地注视面前的爱人，他浑身都在颤抖，少年听到他用微弱的声音重复故事的结局。

亨利·欧文给了布拉姆一个吻，然后他一只手探出窗户，指向山毛榉摇摆的枝条，“现在夜风正好，我们该走了。”

于是布拉姆关掉台灯，拿下膝盖上的软垫，放在写字台上，两只手搭上扶手，仰头往椅背靠了靠。亨利·欧文的手凉丝丝的，抚上他的眼睑。

风愈来愈疾，窗扇摇晃发出尖锐的响声，屋顶上夜游的猫咪抬头，隐隐约约看到两个泛着朦胧光芒的年轻身影乘风远去。

（全文完）

1、亨利·欧文十六岁时还叫约翰·亨利·布罗德里布，本文中未提及这个名字只不过是为了描述方便。

2、白鹳有新生的意味。

3、亨利·欧文葬在西敏寺。

4、玫瑰王子与风信子公主，出自《玫瑰王子》，斯托克写的一篇童话。

5、Bluebell，风信子，所以是蓝色。

6、此处玩梗《玫瑰王子》

7、此处玩梗斯托克写的童话《国王的城堡》

8、小说《德古拉》的原标题为“已死的不死者”，“德古拉”这个名字是后来斯托克修改时在故纸堆里翻出来的。

9、此处玩梗斯托克写的童话《国王的城堡》

10、斯托克也当过教师。

11、桂冠诗人丁尼生，两人的好友。

12、出自丁尼生的《轻骑兵旅冲锋记》，原句为“他们的职责不是回嘴理论”

（另：斯托克的死因，后世怀疑可能是严重抑郁症。）


End file.
